


Everything’s not lost

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Magic, Price of Magic, Season/Series 07, Swan-Mills Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Toute magie a un prix, non? Et si la malédiction pour réunir les royaumes avaient de lourdes conséquences sur Regina? Emma pourra t-elle la sauver? | OS SwanQueen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec ce OS SwanQueen basé sur la fin de la saison 7.  
> Dans ce OS, il n'y a pas de choses en rapport avec la malédiction qui ont fait repartir ceux de la nouvelle foret enchantée dans le passé etc, juste que le temps dans la foret enchantée est différente de celle de Storybrooke. 
> 
> Peut-être qu’une suite sera ajoutée mais du moins pas pour le moment.  
> J'ai encore de nombreuses idées pour d'autres fanfictions ou OS, le seul bémol est le manque de temps.
> 
> Cette idée d’OS m'a été inspiré par un fanart sur Twitter (dont je ne retrouve plus), je rajouterai le lien dès que je le retrouve.
> 
>  
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira, n’hésitez pas laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif comme négatif. Et désolé pour les fautes :/
> 
> Bonne lecture!

 

Un vortex orangeâtre avec de nombreuses étincelles était ouvert depuis quelques minutes, attirant la curiosité de quelques habitants depuis la route principale de la charmante ville de Storybrooke, se demandant si un monstre venu d’un autre royaume allaient les attaquer ou provoquer une nouvelle bataille entre les bons et les méchants.

Seuls quelques habitants savaient parfaitement ce qu’il se passait, tout comme Emma, qui attendait impatiemment sur le bord du trottoir de Granny, n’osant pas s’approcher.

Il y a quelques semaines, David et Snow avaient reçu la visite de deux mystérieuses jeunes filles jurant être la fille de Zelena et l’autre étant sa petite amie alors leur fille était en séjour à Boston pendant ses congés. Ne pouvant pas attendre devant le danger de leur famille comme leur avait informé les deux jeunes filles, le couple ainsi que Zelena avaient sauté au plus vite à travers le premier portail n’'informant que Granny de leur plan.

C’est seulement la semaine dernière, en rentrant de son voyage que la vieille femme lui a parlé de la malédiction dans laquelle se trouvait sa famille, coincé de nouveaux sans souvenirs dans une ville ressemblant à Storybrooke.

Tout ce que la shérif savait était qu’ils s'étaient tous rendus dans le royaume des vœux afin de vaincre le dernier méchant et de prendre quelques ingrédients magiques dans le château de la reine.

 

Une forte vague de magie passa rapidement dans la ville, faisant perdre l'équilibre de certains dans la rue tandis que d’autres avaient l’air confus.

Emma se précipita vers les personnes les plus vulnérables à terre, les aidant à se relever et à demander s’ils avaient besoin d'être guéris ou d'être emmener à l'hôpital lorsqu’elle entendit une femme pousser un hurlement.

La blonde fronça ses sourcils et soupira doucement, Storybrooke était certes étroit mais très épuisante et dramatique, surtout seule. Elle leva les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour demander ce qu’il se passait lorsqu’elle vit un paysage à l'arrière des commerces. De là où les habitants étaient pouvaient apercevoir le haut du château d'Arendelle, tandis qu’en tournant la tête de l’autre coté, ils pouvaient apercevoir le château de Regina bien visible de tous. Non loin de là se trouvait le château de Camelot, Agrabah ou encore la cité d’Emeraude.

La sauveuse posa une main contre sa bouche légèrement ouverte, trouvant le paysage tellement magnifique et émue de voir tous les royaumes réunis autour de la toute petite ville ressemblant désormais à Disneyland. Devant tout ce vacarme, le reste de la population à l'intérieur des habitations ou des commerces commencèrent à y sortir, rejoignant ainsi leur proches, leurs amis ou leur famille pour admirer l’union des royaumes ou également commençant à emprunter l’une des routes pour s’y rendre.

Alors que tout le monde était occupé à regarder alentour, le portail toujours ouvert se mit à scintiller plus fort et à s'élargir jusqu’à ce que trois silhouettes noires et flous se tenant la main apparaissent à l'intérieur puis en sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Emma essaya de se frayer un chemin entre la foule puis se précipita vers eux.

Elle reconnue rapidement Crochet du monde des vœux prenant les deux jeunes blondes dans ses bras, certainement les deux filles qui étaient venues prévenir de la malédiction, pensa la femme.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur le haut du bras de l’homme qui avait certes la même apparence de l’autre Killian qu’elle connaissait mais n’avaient vraiment aucun point en commun.

“Vous allez bien?” dit la femme d’une voix douce, ses yeux passant du visage à un autre, inquiète.

L’homme tourna finalement la tête vers la sauveuse, lui répondant d’un simple sourire avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux d’une des filles puis de se desserrer légèrement de l'étreinte pour se tourner vers la shérif.

“Un peu étourdi par toute cette magie mais nous allons bien, merci.” Il marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter. “D’ailleurs, je voulais te remercier une nouvelle fois pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Grâce à toi, j’ai retrouvé ma fille et mon cœur est de nouveau intacte.”

Il resserra le corps de sa fille contre lui, une main passant dans ses boucles blondes. “Merci infiniment."

Alors que la femme allait répondre, elle aperçut du coin de ses yeux le vortex brillant fortement de nouveau, annonçant le passage de quelqu’un.

Ils restèrent dans le silence absolu, retenant leur souffle, près à accueillir leur famille.

Après quelques secondes d’attente, un nouveau trio en sortit.

“Henry…” souffla la sauveuse, les yeux brillants avant de marcher rapidement vers eux en souriant, courant pratiquement et de se lancer dans les bras de son fils, s'agrippant à lui de toute ses forces, l’avant de sa tête cognant fortement contre le torse de l’homme.

Deux ans qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu. Deux ans depuis leur dernière discussion à propos de son avenir dans ce nouveau royaume.

Regina l’avait prévenu que dans cette nouvelle forêt enchantée, les gens vieillissaient plus vite que la norme mais jamais elle n’aurait pensé que le tout petit garçon de 10 ans frappant à sa porte, la sauvant de cette vie terne ou bien cet adolescent de 17 ans prêt à parcourir les mondes pour enfin trouver son histoire deviendrait ce bel homme d’un mètre quatre-vingt paraissant quasiment le même âge qu’elle.

Tout ça lui paraissait tellement irréel.

Henry glissa sa main dans la chevelure dorée puis y déposa quelques tendres baisers sur le haut de sa tête afin de réconforter sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son t-shirt. Jacinda et Lucy restèrent non loin d’eux dans les bras de l’une et l’autre, admirant la douce scène devant eux.

Après de longues minutes à se câliner dans le silence le plus absolu devant toute la population de la ville, ils finirent finalement par se séparer.

Mais avant que le brun ne puisse dire quelque chose, la shérif se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa tendrement le visage de son fils entre ses deux mains, ses pouces caressant la peau mal rasé puis elle le regarda attentivement si elle essayait de mémoriser chaque détail.

Elle fit le plus doux des sourires et lui dit: “Tu es si beau que ça me parait impossible que ce soit moi qui t’ai fait.”

L’homme sourit. “Et bien, je peux t’assurer que c’est bien toi qui m’ait conçu jour après jour.”

La sauveuse lâcha un petit rire puis embrassa le front pâle de son fils, ce dernier ferma ses yeux devant ce geste tendre.

“J’ai quelqu’un à te présenter, ma’.” ajouta-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux et en glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde. Celle-ci hocha la tête puis ils firent les quelques pas que les deux brunes avaient décidé de laisser à la mère et au fils.

C’est alors main dans la main qui présenta sa petite famille.

“Maman, je te présente Jacinda, ma femme. Mon amour, je te présente ma maman, Emma.”

Les deux femmes se mirent à sourire grandement en même temps, si heureuses de pouvoir rencontrer les femmes que le jeune brun n’avait qu’à la bouche.

“Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Jacinda.”

La concernée sourit de plus belle “De même.” Elle marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter avec un sourire narquois. “Si vous saviez à quel point Henry, Regina, Zelena et Hook parle de vous sur une seule et même journée, j’ai l’impression de vous connaitre par coeur.”

Elle lâcha un rire suivit de près par la blonde.

Elles furent coupés par l’autre brune qui s’approcha de la blonde, souriant de toutes ses dents.

“Tu es Emma? Comme Emma Swan? La grande Emma Swan? La mère d’Henry? Oh mon dieu, je n’arrive pas y croire! J’ai toujours rêvé de ce moment et tu es là devant mes yeux!”

Avant que la shérif puisse dire quelque chose, la brune avait déjà ses bras autour de la taille de sa grand-mère, ses yeux fermés et continuant de sourire grandement.

Henry rit doucement.

“Ma’, je te présente Lucy, notre fille.”

Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux bouclés agrandissent, essayant d'assimiler l’information un peu brutale.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune couple, plongeant ses yeux mouillés dans ceux de sa belle-fille.

“Je pensais qu’elle était ta s…” Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, sentant les larmes monter.” Ma petite-fille…”

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, laissant de gros larmes de culpabilité dévaler le long de ses joues puis elle s’agenouilla doucement devant la petite fille qui souriait, encore.

“Est-ce que je peux t’appeler grand-mère?”

Emma rit à pleine gorge tout en frottant ses propres joues humides avec le dos de sa main.

“Bien-sûr.”

“Cool!” Lâcha joyeusement la petite brune avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de la sauveuse et de plonger sa tête dans son cou chaud. Emma sourit puis posa ses mains dans le dos de la fille, le frottant lentement en dessinant de petits cercles.

 

Pendant ce temps, Jacinda remarqua l’inquiétude de son mari, son regard ne quittant pratiquement plus le vortex orange alors elle mit à côté de lui puis lui entrelaça leurs doigts.

“Tout ira bien. Ce n’est pas un vertige qui va arrêter ta mère.”

L’homme ne répondit pas et pencha sa tête afin qu’elle repose sur l’épaule de son épouse mais il fut interrompu par la blonde complètement inquiète par le peu qu’elle avait entendu.

“Que s’est-il passé avec Regina? Est-ce qu’elle va bien?” Elle se sépara de l’étreinte de sa petite fille, se releva et lui prit sa main.

Le jeune Mills haussa des épaules, préférant ne rien dire d’autre à ce sujet.

Devant le silence de l’homme, Jacinda décida d’expliquer le peu qu’ils savaient à la shérif.

“Au moment où nous allons passer à travers le vortex, Regina à commencé à se sentir assez faible, sa tête tournait, sa magie et sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. On a voulu faire demi-tour mais elle nous a ordonné qu’il fallait qu’on y aille et qu’elle irait bien.”

“Mon dieu…” Souffla la blonde, la paume de sa main libre se trouvant toujours contre ses lèvres, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le portail puis fronça les sourcils, remarquant que le scintillement du vortex devenait faible. Le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait, tremblant de tout son corps.

“Que se passe-il avec le vortex?”

Devant les paroles de son mère, Henry enleva sa tête de l'épaule de la brune pour tourner son regard vers le cercle orange.

Il commença à paniquer, devant le manque de magie du vortex et ayant toujours aucune nouvelle du reste de sa famille.

“Je comprends pas... Ils devraient déjà être ici, à Storybrooke.”

Il passa une main dans son cuir chevelu puis il ajouta quelques secondes plus tard d’une voix tremblante, “Je devrais aller voir.”

Brusquement, il lâcha la main de sa compagne puis se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers le vortex quand une main s'agrippa à son bras.

“Henry, non!” Le concerné se retourna et fit face à sa mère blonde, qui pleurait silencieusement.

“On ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe de l’autre côté, c’est peut-être dangereux.” Elle fit une courte une pause puis ajouta tout en serrant doucement le haut du bras de l’homme. “Reste ici avec ta famille, elle a besoin de toi.”

“Maman, et si t-”

Emma le coupa. “Je suis le sauveur. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour te ramener ta mère en vie.”

Henry plongea profondément ses yeux dans ceux couleurs émeraude de la femme en face de lui. Il savait que peu importe ce qu’il lui dira pour l’en dissuader malgré le danger et l’inconnu de l’autre côté ne fonctionnera pas.

Il lui fit un triste sourire puis déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il lâcha un long soupir tout en fermant les yeux puis dit rapidement en les rouvrant:

“Ils sont en ce moment même au royaume des vœux. Celui-ci devrait disparaître lorsque le vortex se fermera. Maman avait lancé une malédiction pour réunir les royaumes mais au moment où nous passons à travers le portail pour arriver ici, elle ne se sentait pas bien.”

Il s'arrêta pour mettre ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de sa mère. “Maman, si la magie de maman lâche, tu risquerais de rester coincée pour l'éternité entre les deux royaumes.”

“Je prends le risque, Henry comme ta mère l’a toujours fait pour moi.”

Elle sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner de son fils, attrapant rapidement une de ses mains qui étaient sur ses bras il y a encore quelques secondes pour la serrer entre les siennes.

Alors qu’elle n’avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour passer à travers du vortex, son corps tremblait et apeurée par l’inconnu et l’autre côté et le fait de perdre sa famille, elle aperçut à travers le cercle orange une silhouette s'avançant vers la sortie.

Elle recula de quelques pas, rejoignant son fils qui s’y trouvait. Elle glissa sa main tremblante dans celle du châtain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les scintillements du vortex s’affolèrent tandis que trois autres silhouettes apparaissaient.

Ses yeux fixant toujours et encore le cercle orange, Emma serra fortement la main de son fils tandis que le reste de la petite famille du garçon s’approcha.

Zelena fut la première à y sortir sans porter vraiment d’attention aux restes de sa famille déjà à Storybrooke, son regard resta sur les trois personnes passant à travers les deux royaumes.

Le portail commença à s’affaiblir tandis que Mary, David et Regina arrivèrent quelques millièmes de secondes après Zelena à Storybrooke.

La reine qui était maintenu par Charmant, son bras autour de ses hanches tandis que Regina avait la tête baissé, ses cheveux bouclés cachant son visage.

“Regina…” Souffla la blonde, émue après deux ans sans sa meilleure amie dans sa vie mais surtout inquiète par son état.

Alors qu’elle s’approcha de la brune aux cotés de leur fils, les jambes de la brune lâchèrent, tombant ainsi à genoux.

David, qui avait légèrement été emporté par la chute, se mit à la même hauteur que la femme faisant son possible pour maintenir toujours par la taille, Emma quant à elle, se précipita vers le duo tout comme son fils, s’agenouilla à même le sol glacé et dur au côté du blond, pliant ses jambes sous elle et attrapa le corps léger et faible des bras de son père et le colla contre le sien, posant la tête contre son torse et sa main se posant dans la chevelure décoiffée.

“Que se passe t-il papy? Pourquoi est-elle ainsi? Est-ce qu’elle va...” Sa voix tremblait tandis que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le corps fragile de sa mère.

Ne trouvant pas les mots, Charming se mit à hocher doucement la tête tout en fixant la silhouette.

De gros larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et c’est à partir de ce moment précis que Henry et Emma comprirent que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Leurs yeux identiques commencèrent à s'arrondir et à devenir tout brillant, prêts à se laisser aller.

Snow, qui venait à peine de quitter Zelena à quelques mètres d'eux également assise à terre, pleurait silencieusement depuis quelques secondes s’agenouilla derrière sa fille et son mari, déposant un tendre baiser sur leur épaule avant d’y poser son menton sur celui du blond puis dit d’une voix basse et brisée.

“Elle a utilisé trop de magie, bien trop que ce qu’elle en disposait et elle le savait.” Mary se tut puis ferma les yeux pour se laisser pleurer.

La sauveuse déplaça délicatement la tête de la brune de son torse comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, sa main tenant l'arrière de son tête. Elle respirait si faiblement. Le visage de la reine était caché par la douce chevelure bouclée et ébouriffée, seule ses lèvres courbés et peintes de rouges à lèvres rose/violet pouvait être vu.

Henry se rapprochant plus près de son autre mère assise puis attrapa la main de sa mère brune, la serrant soigneusement entre les siennes tandis qu’il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Alors que le vortex derrière eux se ferma enfin, annonçant également la disparition à jamais du royaume des vœux, la blonde déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la brune à travers les cheveux le recouvrant puis ensuite de sa main libre, décaler les boucles sur son visage mais lorsqu’elle le fit, elle se laissa pleurer de plus belle tandis que ses doigts caressaient sa peau bronzée.

Le couple Charming qui était au courant de la tournure des choses grâce à Regina qui avait tout expliquer avant de passer par le portail, regarda leur ancienne ennemie qui était devenue leur amie, leur famille à terre, dans les bras tremblant de leur fille et surtout ainsi leur brisa le coeur.

Henry, qui lui avait toujours la main de sa mère entre ses mains l’a lâcha brusquement lorsqu’elle se mit à changer d’apparence au même moment que la fermeture du portail avant de se remettre à pleurer et à reprendre la main dans la sienne déposant quelques baisers dessus, honteux d’avoir eu cette réaction.

Emma laissa le bout de ses doigts parcourir le visage de son amie, caressant chaque parcelle de peau autrefois lisse.

Elle avait tellement imaginé ses retrouvailles avec elle, qu’elle en avait perdu le compte.

Il s'était tellement passé de choses pendant ses deux ans que la sauveuse avait rapidement commencé à écrire dans un vieux carnet tout ce qu’il se passait dans la ville afin que le reste de sa petite famille ne rate rien.

Lorsqu’elle avait sut en rentrant de son voyage à Boston que deux jeunes filles étaient venues pour chercher ses parents afin qu’ils puissent rentrer chez eux, elle avait l’impression de revivre.

Mais jamais elle n’aurait penser que le temps dans l’autre forêt enchantée serait différent de Storybrooke ratant le mariage de son propre fils, la naissance de sa petite fille et le temps précieux avec sa famille, ce qu’elle ne pourra jamais rattraper.

La blonde ferma les yeux et se pencha au dessus du visage de sa meilleure amie puis embrassa doucement sa joue ridée.

Les lèvres frôlèrent la peau bronzée, sa main qui maintenait la tête caressait doucement le cuir chevelu tandis que les doigts de sa main libre passèrent là où ses lèvres s'étaient posés.

“Ne me quitte pas Regina…” susurra la blonde regardant le visage vieilli de son amie pendant quelques secondes avant de fondre en larmes, son nez s'écrasant contre le front de son amie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, voila enfin une très courte suite!
> 
> J'ai encore quelques idées pour quelques chapitres supplémentaires, il faut juste que je trouve le temps d’écrire.  
> Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, j’espère qu'il vous plaira de même. xx

Emma entra la première dans la chambre de la reine pour ensuite se mettre de l’autre côté du grand lit pendant que son père passa à son tour, portant Regina comme une princesse.

Sa tête était posée contre son torse du blond, ses paupières papillonnaient par moment, bien trop lourdes pour les laisser ouvertes. Quelques gémissements se faisait entendre, son corps entier lui faisant extrêmement mal à cause de la magie qui lui faisait payer le prix.

Dans le silence absolu, la jeune shérif ouvrit rapidement le lit en rabattant la couette au bout puis l’homme allongea la brune qui se mit à grogner par manque de chaleur corporelle. Ils retirèrent délicatement ses bottes ainsi que sa veste de cuir, avec précaution comme si elle était faite de porcelaine et qu’ils avaient peur de la casser.

David recouvrit le corps fragile avec sa grosse couette tandis que sa fille ajoutait un autre oreiller tout en maintenant précieusement la tête de Regina d’une main.

Il se décala légèrement, collant son dos à la porte tout en regardant sa fille finir. Celle-ci posa doucement la tête aux cheveux courts et bouclés sur la pile d’oreillers, laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage lorsque la femme brune soupira de bien-être.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers elle puis se mit à fixer son visage endormi pendant quelques secondes, ses doigts caressant lentement les boucles disciplinées puis elle déposa un tendre et long baiser sur son front.

La blonde retira ses lèvres de la peau bronzée lorsque l’ancienne maire se mit à marmonner quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Elle caressa sa joue à l’aide de son pouce et chuchota:

“Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Je m’occupe de tout. Je le te promets.”

Ayant aucune force de rétorquer, Regina hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux restant fermés.

Les deux blonds restèrent silencieux pendant de bonnes minutes, leurs yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette allongée, connaissant la brune par cœur et sachant qu’elle détestait s’endormir seule quand elle est vulnérable, incapable de se défendre et de communiquer.

Après quelques minutes, Emma fit le tour du lit, regardant longuement une dernière fois la reine endormie puis elle leva les yeux, croisant le regard désolé de son père, qui lui souriait tristement tout en tendant sa main, ce qu’elle prit évidemment.

 

En arrivant dans le salon, tous les regards se levèrent vers le duo mais la blonde, confuse se mit à froncer des sourcils devant la version adolescente de son fils au côté de ce dernier.

La version plus âgée des deux Henry qui était assis sur l’accoudoir du canapé se leva, s’approcha de sa mère et lui demanda, ses yeux rouges et gonflés suivi de près par l’autre Henry qui resta un peu à l'écart.

“Est-ce qu’elle dort?”

Elle lui répondit tristement en hochant la tête puis elle se rapprocha de lui et elle lui attrapa la main et la baisa.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers l’adolescent qui n’avait pas quitté la blonde des yeux.

La shérif lui fit un tendre sourire, se rappelant de bons mais faux souvenirs avec lui, le plus âgé imita sa mère puis lui dit:

“Quand maman l’a trouvé orphelin, errant seul dans le royaume des vœux et tentant à tout prix de se venger pour la perte de sa famille, elle n’a pas hésité une seule seconde et elle l’a prise avec elle.”

Le jeune Henry, honteux de ses actes dans son royaume n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu’il était déjà dans les bras de sa mère.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement, heureux, humant son doux parfum à la vanille qui l’avait tant rassurer. Il passa ses deux bras autour des hanches de sa mère et plongea sa tête dans la chevelure blonde.

La sauveuse serra son petit garçon contre d’elle en tenant l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu’elle tenait toujours la main de la version adulte de sa main libre. Son nez plongeant dans son cuir chevelu, elle se mit à se rappeler de certains de leurs faux souvenirs à deux mais qui étaient réels dans un sens.

Il avait été un bébé très câlin, sage et si respectueux. Tout comme l’autre Henry, il n’avait pas connu son père Neal, cette version-là avait été tué lors d’une bataille alors qu’Emma n'était pas encore au courant de sa grossesse. Snow s'était précieusement assuré de son éducation au château tandis que son grand-père s’occupait des cours d'épée.

Lorsqu’il était devenu adolescent, ils avaient prit l’habitude de se faufiler à l'extérieur du château pour se faufiler en ville, habillés de vieux vêtements et de grands chapeaux pour pas qu'on les reconnaissent.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes avant que la blonde ne quitte l'étreinte puis leur dit en serrant leurs mains dans les siennes.

“Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour que tout s’arrange.” Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de son fils. “Je vous promets de remuer ciel et terre pour pas qu’elle ne…”

Elle se tut quelques secondes tout en fermant les yeux puis dit en les rouvrant: “Vous ne perdrez pas ta mère, les garçons.”

“Ne fais rien de stupide maman.”

Alors que la blonde hocha la _tête_ et alla répondre, Mary Margaret assise dans le canapé en face d’eux la coupa:

“Je ne pense pas qu’il n’y ait une solution, Emma.”

A ces paroles , la concernée fronça ses sourcils, son cœur s'accélèra. Elle lâcha la main de ses fils pour faire quelques pas et de poser ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, elle sentait que ses jambes allaient lâcher à n’importe quel moment.

“Maman?”

Snow soupira tout en passant sa main sur son visage, épuisée par ce voyage et détruite par la révélation de son ancienne belle-mère.

“D'après sa courte explication avant qu’elle ne tombe dans les pommes, Regina a utilisé beaucoup trop de magie que son corps en dispose. Déjà pour la malédiction qu’elle a lancé il y a quelques mois lorsqu’Henry était en danger mais également en réunissant les royaumes.”

Elle ferma les yeux tout en croisant ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de sa fille, lorsqu’elle finira de tout lui raconter, elle ne pouvait pas regarder sa fille être détruite, pas encore.

“Ces deux malédictions ont demandé énormément de magie, bien plus qu’elle en avait en elle, elle le savait mais elle l’a tout de même fait.”

Henry version adulte expira fortement, sa vision troublée par les larmes menaçant de tomber, il se rapprocha de sa mère puis se mit à côté d’elle et attrapa sa main qui agrippait le dossier du canapé et la serra fort.

“Son prix à payer pour avoir utilisé toute cette magie et d’avoir lancé ces deux malédictions, c’est de prendre l’apparence de son véritable âge, récupérant les 28 années qu’elle n’avait évidemment pas prise pendant la première malédiction puisque personne ne vieillissait.”

“Quel âge a t-elle alors maintenant? 60?” Questionna Henry adulte d’une voix tremblante.

La femme à la coupe pixie secoua la tête. “Elle avait 35 ans lorsqu’elle a lancé sa première malédiction, qui à duré 28 ans, ce qu’on ajoute. Il y a également les 5 ans de vie à Storybrooke après avoir brisé la malédiction. Puis les 12 ans dans la nouvelle forêt enchantée et pendant la malédiction, où le temps avançait bien plus vite que chez nous. Elle a donc 80 ans.”

“80 ans??” Exclama fortement le homme brun vers sa grand-mère, qui hocha la tête tout en fixant le sol. “Ok mais on peut faire quelque chose pour la faire revenir à son véritable âge.”

“C’est celui-ci son âge exact, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Même en faisant appel au plus grand sorcier de tous les royaumes, ça ne changera rien, son cœur est bien trop faible.” Elle effaça une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, son regard toujours vers le sol, incapable de regarder sa famille détruite.

Henry se mit à fondre en larmes, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. David qui était toujours derrière lui se décala pour le prendre dans ses bras, suivit de près par Henry 2.0 et par Lucy pleurant également.

Remarquant que Snow était seule en plein chagrin, Jacinda changea de canapé pour se mettre à côté d’elle, elle passa un bras autour de la femme et la serra contre elle.

Emma elle, resta figée. Son regard perdu, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne respirait plus.

En l’espace de 20 minutes, ces 20 minutes qui auraient dû être des jolies retrouvailles, enfin heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble et pourquoi pas être en ce moment même en route pour célébrer la réunion des royaumes en plus de leur retour chez Granny mais à la place, tout s’est transformé en un vrai cauchemar.

Elle ne pouvait pas ou peut-être même qu’elle ne voulait pas croire à tout cela…

2 ans sans cette femme comme considéré bien plus comme sa meilleure amie et confidente avaient été interminables alors toute une vie sans elle lui paraissait insurmontable.

Elle s’en voulait tellement. Elle s’en voulait d'être repartie à Storybrooke alors qu’ils avaient besoin d’elle et de tout ce qu’il se passait maintenant.

Sa tête tournait tellement, elle se sentait si faible que ses jambes tremblaient et la tenait à peine debout. Elle s'agrippa au dossier du fauteuil comme elle put, sa vision se troubla et ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort.

Elle entendait sa famille parler autour d’elle mais elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu’ils disaient. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant qu’elle puisse le faire, elle vit noir et s'effondrait sur le sol du salon du manoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
